County of Blackmoore
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies|Row 8 title = Allegiance|Row 8 info = Kingdom of Lordaeron}}The County of Blackmoore is a holding within Southern Lordaeron, nestled comfortably next to the Thondroril River. It consists of large expanses of flat plains, ideal conditions for agriculture. Blackmoore has been a long standing holding of the House of Blackmoore, under the leadership of Zaria Blackmoore. The County houses a small host of troops, loyal to the House of Blackmoore; more notably called the Blackmoore Host. A small division of troops sworn to the House, as well as the fallen subcontinent of Lordaeron. The holdings have also been well utilized in supplying and maintaining The Citrine Eagle, a sect of elite, Alterac loyal holy warriors within the mountain passes of the former Kingdom of Alterac. (This page is a work in progress! More to come!) ---- Holdings The County of Blackmoore is divided into various small baronies and fiefdoms, though, the House of Blackmoore seeks those who may be worthy of owning holdings within the County. City of Talongrab The capital city of Talongrab held in the northernmost regions of the County of Blackmoore, held in a large plateau overlooking the rest of the large expanse of flat lands, and protected by a large set of palisades. Talongrab is the main trade city, and the location of Port Blackmoore - the main shipping port of the entirety of the small county. Viscounty of Cherrybrook Barony of Hightower Barony of Chester's Fold Barony of the Ridge = Geography = ---- Weather and Climate Geographic Features Plains The main regions within the County are overtaken by a large expanse of flat lands. All nestled within the one over-arching valley. This large expanse of plains is only interrupted by the occasional plateau. And the irrigation from the Thondroril River. Valleys Blackmoore is tucked away within a large valley within the borders of Lordaeron (Subcontinent), and allow rain to trickle and converge at its center in a small lake, also fed by irrigation from the Thondroril river. Rivers and Lakes Aside from the Thondroril River, all rivers and streams are man-made to assure the County has a steady supply of water from an outside source. Most of these rivers and streams are directed westward from the Thondroril, and either move to the various and numerous farms in the region, or spill into the large basin affixed to the center of the valley. Mountains Blackmoore is nestled within a region that - is rather under debate between the Alterac Mountains, and the old borders of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, making its claims to jurisdiction in both regions reasonable. There is one especially large expanse of mountains to the far east, which cuts off communications with a small portion of the County, this region as of right now is underpopulated. Resources Minerals * Dense Stone * Granite * Truesilver * Silver * Aquamarine * Citrine Flora and Crops * Peacebloom * Wheat * Barley * Apples * Corn * Lemons Wildlife and Domesticated Animals * Cows * Chickens * Pigs * Mastiff's (Alterac Hounds, or otherwise) * Brown Bears * Deer * Wolves = Houses and Clans = ---- Houses * House of Blackmoore * House of Hightower Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:House of Blackmoore Category:Realms